


walt disney pictures presents

by swishoflight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (i'm surprised that wasn't already a tag??), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Disney Never Released Tangled in 2010, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishoflight/pseuds/swishoflight
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor to Star in Disney Animation’s Lesbian Retelling of ‘Rapunzel’ (Exclusive)(Or Lena doesn't believe in any of that ‘love at first sight’ nonsense, but ‘inconvenient crushes at first sight’? That she is an expert on.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when my brain goes: "Celebrity AU....... But with voiceover actors!"

June 7, 2016 | 7:09 PM

**Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor to Star in Disney Animation’s Lesbian Retelling of ‘Rapunzel’ (Exclusive)**

Meet Disney’s first gay princess: Kara Danvers, whose performance in Cat Grant’s ‘Girl of Steel’ earned her an Academy Award nomination last year, will voice the long-haired heroine in Walt Disney’s upcoming 3D-animated musical action-adventure ‘Tangled’, which is loosely based on the Grimm Brother’s classic fairy tale ‘Rapunzel’.

Model-turned-actress Lena Luthor will co-star as Lynn Rider, a dashing bandit who finds herself on the road with the rebellious princess, the studio announced today.

Danvers, who identifies as bisexual, and Luthor, who came out as gay earlier this year, are both vocal supporters of the LGBT community.  

According to the studio, ‘Tangled’ picks up years after the princess has been kidnapped from the castle and imprisoned in the tower. Now a teenager, Rapunzel manages to escape and goes on the run with a bandit, pursued by her captor.

Cat Grant and Olivia Marsdin will direct. Regular Disney collaborator J’onn J’onzz will compose the film’s music.

‘Tangled’ is set to be released in November 2017.    

 

*****

Lena Luthor does not believe in any of that ‘love at first sight’ or ‘happily ever after’ nonsense —she can’t afford to. Which is ironic considering that she is now employed by Disney, the industry leader in spouting all that ‘love at first sight’ and ‘happily ever after’ nonsense. The most ridiculous part of it, though, is that she _fought_ to get to this point, put herself through what ended up being a 2-month long audition process.

Now, if someone knew this about her, they might think that Lena did it for career-advancement purposes or a fat paycheck. But, the truth is —and she will _never_ admit this, not even if asked under oath— that Lena did it to spite her mother.

Lillian Luthor was the epitome of a domineering stage parent and she had been, up until the beginning of the year, Lena’s self-appointed manager. And she had allowed it —at first, because she was underage and Lillian was her legal guardian and, later, after Lionel’s death, because she knew it was one of the few things that brought her mother happiness. Lena wasn’t exactly a huge fan of the arrangement (again, domineering stage parent), but she tolerated it for the sake of her mother.

It all ended rather… abruptly in January, when Lena had informed her that she was ready to “gay things up in Hollywood.”

(She might or might not have been drunk.)

(She admits it was a very poor choice of words —though drunk Lena seemed to think they were _genius_ , and even rewarded herself with an extra drink for having come up with them. However, she doesn’t think it would have gone any better had she said “Mother, it would very much delight me if the general public was cognizant of the fact that I’m a raging homosexual” with no alcohol in her system. Okay, maybe it would have gone _a bit_ better, but she got to witness Lillian’s expression when the words “gay things up in Hollywood” left her mouth, so who’s the real winner here?)

In short, this press release? The final nail in the coffin of her relationship with Lillian Luthor.

The sound of her phone vibrating for the nth time in the past 10 minutes shakes Lena out of her thoughts. It has been vibrating nonstop since the announcement was made, and though most of it is social media notifications and texts from people she’s worked with over the years, both of which she can get to later, there are three messages from her new, non-Lillian manager.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:11 PM]** Congratulations, you have outgayed yourself.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:11 PM]** (I just sent Kara Danvers the same text and she replied with “out _bisexualed_ , Winn.” In my defense, that doesn’t quite roll off the tongue.)

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:12 PM]** Anyway… Lena: 2, Lillian: 0. I’m backing the right Luthor.

A wave of gratitude washes over Lena. How she got one of the kindest and most genuine managers in Hollywood after the nightmare that was… well, her mother, she will never know.

**[Lena Luthor** \- **7:22 PM]** Thank you, Winn. Although you are very much biased.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:25 PM]** Biased? _Me_? You hurt me, Luthor.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:25 PM]** Anyway, now that I’ve got your attention:

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:26 PM]** Remember that you have to be at Disney Studios tomorrow at 10 AM to finish signing the contracts!

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:27 PM]** This friendly reminder has been sponsored by That One Time You Forgot to Attend That One Very Important Meeting with Your Lovely New Manager :))))

**[Lena Luthor** \- **7:27 PM]** Oh, for fuck’s sake. That was _once_. Five months ago. Get over it, Schott.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:28 PM]** Never. I’ll have you know it was a very traumatizing experience. You left me alone with your mother for _over an hour_.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:28 PM]** Also, no swearing allowed now that you are a part of the Disney family!

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:28 PM]** Mickey Mouse is like Big Brother.

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:28 PM]** Always watching you :)

**[Lena Luthor** \- **7:29 PM]** …

**[Lena Luthor** \- **7:29 PM]** Schott the fuck up :)

**[Winn Schott** \- **7:37 PM]** :(

 

*****

 

Now, Lena had seen pictures of Kara Danvers before. It was _literally_ impossible not to, especially if you lived or spent most of your time in the City of Angels.

(During the ‘Girl of Steel’ hype, back in late 2014 and early 2015, Lena had even made a game out of it —the creatively titled ‘How long can you go without seeing Kara Danvers’ pretty face?’— because the girl was _everywhere_. On magazine covers, on billboards… Hell, there was even a poster featuring Kara that covered _the entire side of a building_.)

(The longest she ever lasted was 22 hours and 11 minutes, and that was only because she had been on bed rest.)

But as Lena is guided into one of the conference rooms at Disney Studios, she realizes that she is completely and utterly _fucked_.

The pictures did not do this girl animatedly talking with Cat and Olivia _any_ justice. At all.

She was in deep, deep trouble.

Of the gay kind. (Was there any other kind?)

Because Lena Luthor does not believe in any of that ‘love at first sight’ nonsense, but ‘inconvenient crushes at first sight’? _That_ she is an expert on.


	2. Chapter 2

June 8, 2016 | 5:37 PM

**Kara Danvers Lets Down Her Golden Hair for ‘Tangled’ Co-Star Lena Luthor**

Walt Disney Studios announced yesterday that Academy Award nominee Kara Danvers and ‘White Knight’ star Lena Luthor had been cast as the leads in ‘Tangled’, the studio’s 2017 adaptation of the Grimm Brother’s classic fairy tale ‘Rapunzel’.

The two LGBT icons met for the first time this morning, at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. Danvers, who will play Rapunzel in the movie, greeted her on-screen love interest with a warm hug, exclaiming that it was wonderful to finally meet her because “Winn [Schott] has been talking about you nonstop since January!” The ‘Girl of Steel’ is, of course, referring to their mutual manager, who was hired by Luthor after she unexpectedly fired her mother, Lillian, earlier this year.

Danvers posted a selfie of the pair on her Instagram, captioned: “Beyond excited to work with this one on #Tangled!! Loved meeting you today, @lenaluthor!!! :)”.

Luthor later replied on her own Instagram with another selfie of the two, captioned: “Met my lovely Rapunzel today. @kara_danvers #Tangled #Disney”.

See the full video of their meeting below.

Do you think Kara Danvers brings out a more playful side of Lena Luthor? Post a comment!

*****

 

Lena suddenly finds herself with a handful of Kara Danvers in her arms, and it catches her completely off-guard. For a hot second, she’s at a loss of what to do. Lena is not used to warm greetings, much less from industry peers she hasn’t met before, because… Well, Lena doesn’t exactly have a reputation for being warm and fuzzy. The _Luthors_ don’t exactly have a reputation for being warm and fuzzy.

(The media goes as far as calling her ‘ice queen’, which is a gross exaggeration, if you ask Lena.)

(Though not if you ask _Lillian_ of all people.)

But Kara feels warm, and solid, and _real_ in her arms, so Lena lets her instincts take over and wraps her arms more firmly around Kara.

After a couple of seconds, Kara breaks off the hug, but doesn’t step all the way back. Her smile is radiant as she puts her hands on top Lena’s shoulders and says:

“Lena, it’s so wonderful to finally meet you! Winn has been talking about you nonstop since January.” With Kara standing in front of her, it’s easy for Lena to understand why Hollywood… why _the world_ , has fallen in love with this girl.

The energy Kara radiates is magnetic. _Kara_ is magnetic.

“All good, I hope,” Lena winks at Kara. Composed on the outside, gay mess on the inside. “It’s lovely to meet you as well, Kara.”

She didn’t think it was possible, but Kara’s smile widens.

“ _Mostly_ good.” Kara leans into Lena, mock-whispering. “He seems to be under the impression that you think making fun of him is one of life’s greatest pleasures.”

“He’s under the right impression,” Lena mock-whispers back, and there is some sort of… happy feeling in her chest —like the beginning of a laugh has made its home there.

Kara does a little jump, clearly excited. “You and I are going to have so much fun together!” _Not_ that _kind of fun, you perv. Get your mind out of the gutter_. “Oh, and you are _so_ invited to our next Game Night. Winn is not going to know what hit him.”

 

*****

The footage of Lena and Kara meeting goes viral.

And really, an industry veteran like Lena should have expected this (she really should have), but it still manages to take her by surprise.

So, ‘completely and utterly fucked’? A pretty accurate assessment, Lena decides. Not only does she have a crush on her co-star, whom she will have to see on a semi-regular basis for the next year and a half or so, but their relationship is under a fucking magnifying glass —being scrutinized by fans and media alike.

(Okay, and _what if_ she had made heart eyes at Kara Danvers? Like it was even possible, _an option_ , not to… So, was the nickname ‘Heart Eyes Luthor’ _really_ necessary?)

And she hates it, _this_ , whatever. The idea of Kara finding out about her stupid crush via social media or something. Kara _believing_ what all these reporters and fans are writing —and yes, some of it _is_ true, but… she just wishes that it could all be on her terms, that she could have some semblance of privacy.

That a video of her talking to a pretty girl would not be analyzed frame by frame. Lena just— She craves a sense of normalness, commonness, _anonymity_.

(Yet _another_ thing she can thank her mother for. After all, it had been Lillian who had forced a young Lena into modelling. “You are decent looking and no one will say no to Lex Luthor’s little sister,” Lillian had told a 13-year-old Lena. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s a done deal. Luthors are _not_ foolish, and turning down good business? Undeniably foolish.”)

At some point Lena had discovered her love for acting, and she had decided that if she was going to spend her life in the spotlight, it might as well be doing something she actually enjoyed. Where Lex had turned to drugs, Lena had turned to the art of performing: Getting to be someone else for a few hours was an escape no drug could provide.

The sound of her phone vibrating always seems to be dragging her out of her thoughts these days, like an anchor to reality and the present.

**[Unknown** \- **9:44 PM]** Hi Lena!! :)!! It’s Kara… Danvers. Kara Danvers. I asked Winn for your number, I hope you don’t mind. Would it be okay if I called you? :)

**[Unknown** \- **9:48 PM]** Oh my, I just realized how late it is. I’m _so_ sorry, please ignore this. We’ll talk some other time!

**[Unknown** \- **9:48 PM]** … That is, if you want to!!! :)

Lena has no idea what Kara could possibly want to talk to her about, except… She wouldn’t confront Lena about her ‘crush’, would she? Ambushing her at 10 PM wouldn’t be a very Kara-like move, but then again Lena doesn’t know her _that_ well.

(Or, you know, she could simply want to talk to Lena about _the movie_ _they’re making together_? But of-fucking-course Lena’s brain chooses to focus on the worst-case scenario and freak out anyway. Isn’t anxiety a blast?)

**[Lena Luthor** \- **9:50 PM]** Hey Kara. Don’t worry about it, I’m a night owl. Feel free to call me whenever.

**[Kara Danvers** \- **9:50 PM]** Are you sure?

**[Lena Luthor** \- **9:50 PM]** Positive :)

Lena’s phone starts ringing the moment she hits ‘send’, and, oh God, she’s so not mentally prepared for this.

“Hi Kara,” Lena’s proud she manages to sound like she’s not freaking out because she decidedly _is_ (has she mentioned she’s freaking out?).

“Hi Lena!” Her Kara-ness (shut up, it’s totally a thing) shines even through the phone. “I’m really sorry for calling you this late, but you’re _literally_ the only person in the world who is going through the same experience as me.” Okay, at least it’s not the ‘crush’ thing. Good. But…

“Is everything okay?”

“Uhm, yes? It’s just that… I have my first recording session tomorrow and I’m freaking out,” ah, so Lena wasn’t the only one, “because— Well, you know how important this movie is, and I want it to be _right_ , and I’m putting a lot of pressure on myself because of that, and when I was auditioning for the role I thought I could do it, but know I don’t know? And—”

“Kara. You were cast for a reason… You are perfect for this role. And the fact that you’re calling me right now? That shows how much you care, and that assures me that you’re going to put the best of you into this project, and that’s all anyone can do.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

There’s silence for a few seconds.

“Thank you so much, Lena.”

And if Lena goes to sleep smiling that night it’s only because of a reason that is not —in any way, shape, or form— related to that phone call.  Or Kara Danvers.

*****

**[Winn Schott** \- **2:27 PM]** Hey, Heart Eyes Luthor, don’t tell me you have a crush on my best friend and favorite client.

**[Lena Luthor** \- **2:50 PM]** Don’t be ridiculous, Winslow.

**[Lena Luthor** \- **2:50 PM]** How can I have a crush on myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà? I kind of have a plan, but executing it is hard. Who allowed me to write a multi-chaptered fic?  
> Anyway, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @ohmycheese.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: (1) Unbeta'd, (2) English is not my first language, and (3) @ohmycheese is my Tumblr.  
> Will try to update as soon as possible, but I am starting a new job on Monday and have to finish an essay for university.


End file.
